Never Let Me Go
by wesolvecrimes-iblogaboutit
Summary: With a clean snap, like the cracking of a branch, she feels herself break. With this, she lets the tears out and throws herself into his arms, kisses him like "never let me go." AMORRA 30 word challenge, collab featuring: don't take me seriously, yuugao818 and ruinswithstrings.


**Title: **Never Let Me Go  
**Authors:** lucindasparks, yuugao818, don't take me seriously (FFN)/pandoramorra (tumblr), and ruinswithstrings

**Summary: **With a clean snap, like the cracking of a branch, she feels herself break. With this, she lets the tears out and throws herself into his arms, kisses him like "_never let me go." _Amorra 30 word challenge, collab featuring don't take me seriously, yuugao818 and ruinswithstrings.

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance  
**Author's note: **Written by the listed authors above :) We had fun writing this, and we hope you enjoy reading (and trying to guess whose is whose!)

* * *

**1. Admire**

Amon watched as the Avatar went after his fellow brethern, gazing upon her form as she danced between them. It appears she had picked up a bit of an airbending flare to her fighting style.

**2. Adulthood**

Would he ever have imagined, as a child, that this would be his future? That of a terrorist in mutual love with a girl over two decades his junior? _No, _he thinks._ I never thought I'd be so lucky._

**3. Beauty**

He always focused on the weird little places- kissing behind her ears or on her knuckles or her knees. It just reassured her that _yes, he thinks you're beautiful, all of you._

**4. Break**

With a clean snap, like the cracking of a branch, she feels herself break. With this, she lets the tears out and throws herself into his arms, kisses him like _never let me go._

**5. Chaos**

As his Equalists tear the place down, he watches with Hiroshi from his airship. As the benders fight piteously back, he lets his lips pull into a scowl behind his mask. And as the city burns around him, he thinks of her.

**6. Childhood**

He wonders if her reckless impulsivity has to do with her stolen childhood. He wants to mourn her childhood that shouldn't have been spent in a compound, but he can't seem to make himself when she's kissing him out of nowhere. There is always a silver lining, he supposes.

**7. Crossroads**

Much like the cave in old Ba Sing Se, her mind was like the Crystal Catacombs- he wanted to pick up each glowing memory scattered across the floor, inspect every facet and pocket it like precious jewels. But she was more than her memories, and she was more than her title. What he couldn't tell yet was whether or not she was more than he could handle.

**8. Debt**

He stripped off his jacket much to the Avatar's surprise, she tried not to blush too hard as he pinned her with his smouldering gaze.

"Let me repay my debt to you Avatar, in a way I think you'd appreciate the most."

She felt her stomach drop and heart start to race at the same time.

**9. Dessert**

Much like dessert, he was saving her for last. Even if he wanted to steal a bite before then.

**10. Dreams**

Her touch haunted him, wide blue eyes that sparkled with pride, her smile that could enchant millions. He always felt sad when he woke up alone, knowing he had dreamed that the Avatar was in his arms all night long.

**11. Ego**

There's something amazing about it, the way she holds it together in front of everyone else, only to leave and cry alone. If he wasn't so conceited, he might call her another master of disguise.

**12. Family**

"I want kids."

Amon almost spat out his coffee as he gave the young woman a disbelieving look.

"Well not right now! Later on in life!"

"Avatar, causing me to have a heart attack won't help with the creation of what you want."

"I know that…But I wouldn't mind having a little practice with you."

Putting down his coffee, he gently slid it away from him, he knew he should be paying extra special attention right now to her.

**13. Festival**

"I can't believe no one in the White Lotus thought of taking you here for Avatar Day," he said as she took her first bite of raw dough- he couldn't believe it, who would want to miss that disgusted face?

**14. Freedom**

More beautiful things existed than that flower, petals already drooping under the weight of time. Korra did not turn away, did not flinch as he brought the temperature of the liquid immersing it lower and lower; turning the life giving water to ice.

**15. Hope**

He saw it in her blue eyes, he planned on crushing it mercilessly. To slake his sorrow with the song of her screams as she lost herself by his hand and only his hand.

**16. Innocence**

"I don't want to think of it as _losing_ anything," she replies. Korra kisses him hard and pushes him down on the bed, "I feel like I'll be gaining something. Now would you please take your shirt off?"

**17. Jewelry**

He clears his throat. "I had thought," he says. "That in Water Tribe tradition, er…"

"Just say it," she laughs.

"I thought it was only appropriate," he finishes, and he presents her with a very familiar piece of jewelry- not quite the same as Katara's, the charm is a perfect circle and the design is slightly more intricate, centered around yin and yang. Her jaw drops. "…Do you like it?"

"Noatak," she whispers. "I love it."

**18. Lies**

The man who was Noatak balked at her open face (while he hid in shapes not his own), but those three words he did not betray.

**19. Mischief**

Amon could always tell when Korra played a prank on the Equalists because of the chorus of screams that echoed throughout the base right after.

**20. Mute**

Her eyes widened, mouth agape as she stared at the destruction that lay before her. Was this truly what Amon had invisioned for the city?

**21. Mythology**

If he's Pyramus and she's Thisbe, she'll whisper sweet nothings until her voice goes hoarse, and she'll follow him anywhere. But she'll never, ever let a misunderstanding tear them apart- wouldn't they of all people know that?

**22. Pain**

She couldn't understand the strange pang she felt everytime she saw something that reminded her of him. She didn't know if she'd feel any comfort if he felt the same.

**23. Puzzle**

They were many pieces of something beautiful, bits that fit together surely and sturdily. Though unlike a puzzle, they weren't something that could be taken apart again.

**24. Rejection**

He wouldn't take no for an answer. She was his whether it be in the form of his enemy or that of a starcrossed lover.

**25. Spiritual**

It wouldn't matter who he talked to, what Spirits he prayed to- he didn't know how, really, he wasn't the praying kind. So it was much easier to go to her. If the Avatar could forgive him, he could stop lying awake.

**26. Stolen**

"GIVE IT BACK!" She screamed her words with utter rage as the rain pelted them painfully.

"Give me back my heart…" Her words were as broken as the mask that lay between them.

**27. Tears**

Two teardrops fell at once, on opposite sides of the world. The sea covered their scent, swallowed them whole and brought them together. It turned to one and whispered, "you must die," and to the other, simply, "live."

**28. Wedding**

It was beautiful and simple, not much was needed. Just him, her, and their vows. They decided to meet at an abandoned temple, he was waiting for her as she stepped through wearing tradition watertribe garb. It took her all not to run down the aisle and embrace him while excitedly saying yes.

**29. Wings**

He had an odd feeling any time they worked together. Almost as if he were as light as the air. And when he secretly held her hand when no one was looking, he felt like he could fly.

**30. Years**

"23 years is a long time. As long as you've been alive, almost," was what he told Korra, trying to dissuade her.

"Only in this lifetime," was what she whispered in return.


End file.
